The Honeymoon
by bluebird24
Summary: She was supposed to be on their honeymoon trip, alone. A Lucas and Peyton story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I guess this story would take place two years after Lucas proposed and Peyton said yes.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"I'm sorry madam, but the hotel is completely booked." Roberto, the concierge of the Atlantis Hotel, replied.

Peyton was quickly reaching her boiling point. "What do you mean booked? This hotel is huge. How can every single room be booked?"

"Well, there's a conference this week for Cisco..."

"I don't care about the conference. I just want my own room...away from him," Peyton pointed to the man standing beside her.

"I'm sorry," Roberto gulped, "but the honeymoon suite that you _and_ your husband booked is the only room available to you,"

"He's not my husband." Peyton snapped.

"Oh." the concierge looked confused, "I'm sorry, I assumed..."

"It's fine, Roberto," Lucas, the calmer of the two, finally spoke up and ignored Peyton's glare. He opened up his wallet and handed over his credit card, "We'll take it, but would you mind sending a cot up?"

"Sure, that is not a problem, sir." Roberto quickly typed in Lucas's request and checked Lucas and Peyton in. Roberto had checked in so many blissful newly weds into the best honeymoon suite on the island, but the Scott's, or rather the Scott plus the ill-tempered curly blonde woman, were clearly not a happy couple.

* * *

Peyton stepped out onto the veranda that over looked the white sandy beaches and crystal blue water. The scenery matched the sunny weather - perfection - which was far from her current situation. This was supposed to be her trip to forget everything for a while. That meant that Lucas wasn't supposed to be here, even though he was the one who planned and booked their honeymoon trip.

It was a surreal nightmare. Just over seventy-two hours ago she was taking care of last minute details before she was about to walk down the aisle to become Peyton Scott. And now, as she stood on the veranda to the honeymoon suite, she was still Peyton Sawyer. No wedding had taken place and it was his fault their wedding day never happened. The least he could have done for her was to let her enjoy this trip alone and forget the embarrassment he caused her.

"Peyton," Lucas stepped through the sliding glass door and breaking her reverie, "I put your bags..."

"Don't touch my bags," she snapped. Her small moment of peace was gone. Peyton stormed passed him but was stopped when he reached out for her arm.

"Wait."

She pulled back her arm as if he had leprocy, "Don't touch me either. And while you're at it don't talk to me. Don't even look at me."

He put his arms up in defeat, "Fine."

Satisfied that she got the message through, Peyton continued inside, only to trip over her bags that he had placed just in front of the door.

Peyton landed with a thud.

"I tried to tell you." Lucas sighed, while offering her a hand.

"Son of a bitch," she cursed him and slapped his hand away. "Why couldn't you just let me have this trip and leave me the hell alone?"

"First of all, I paid for this honeymoon and secondly, if anyone has the right to be upset, it should be me. You were the one who called off the wedding."

"What? You're blaming me for calling it off?"

_"No," her worst fears was coming true again. He had that same apologetic look in his eyes. "Don't say it."_

_Lucas put his cell phone back into his pocket. "I'm so sorry to do this again, but David wants the chapter..."_

_"I SAID DON'T!"_

_"Peyton, I'm sorry." Lucas reached for her hands, but she pulled away and put her hands up, wanting nothing to do with him. "We'll just postpone it for a week, two at the tops."_

_"Right, like I haven't heard that one before. This is so unfair! Not just to me, but to our guests, Luke. We've already postponed our wedding twice." _

_"What do you expect from me, Peyton? You know how stressful my career is right now. It's all I have right now."_

_"Well, thanks." she scoffed. _

_"I didn't mean it like that, Peyton. I meant..."_

_"Just save it, Luke. I don't care anymore. I'm not doing this again. I can't."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Something you obviously can't say."_

_Peyton looked up from her ring and into his __frightened__ blue eyes. Now his worst fear was about to happen. Helplessly he watched Peyton slide the diamond engagement ring from her finger. Before he could find his voice to protest, he felt the small piece of jewelry in the center of his palm. _

_"Peyton..."_

_She stopped at the door and turned one last time. Patiently she waited for him to finish. All she wanted to hear were those three words; the three words that are constantly overused in movies and tv shows; the same three words that made her melt when he said them to her; those exact words that she hadn't heard him say ever since his work became the first love of his life. _

_Three simple words were all Peyton Sawyer needed to hear to stop her from leaving. As the tension grew, along with the suspense, Lucas's cell phone rang. _

_"It's David again." Lucas sighed in frustration._

_Those weren't the three words she needed to hear._

"Well how convenient for you that you were able to get your chapter done in time to make this trip." Every word dripped with sarcasm.

"Peyton, I..."

"Forget it. I don't care. I'm just gonna go to bed. For the rest of the trip I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay out of my way and I'll gladly stay out of yours."

Behind closed doors, Peyton was proud of herself for not breaking down in front of her ex-fiance. Ever since she found him sitting in the seat next to her on the plane, Peyton kept every emotion in. But as soon as she shut the bedroom doors behind her, she let it out. Her small frame trembled as she sobbed.

On the other side of the door, Lucas sadly retreated to the couch. He cursed himself when he heard her crying. Her pain was his fault. Lucas laughed bitterly as he glanced at the brochures on the coffee table. They were the same ones he used to plan their honeymoon.

The pictures in the brochures were beautiful - white sandy beaches and crystal blue water surrounding the island. He imagined walking alone on the beach with his wife while the sun set alongside them. He pictured making love to his wife every night in their suite. But all of that disappeared with one phone call. This wasn't how he pictured his perfect honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Originally, Peyton wasn't planning on going out much. All she wanted was some time alone, away from Tree Hill and Lucas, to nurse her broken heart. But according to Brooke and her "Brooke-isms", the best way to nurse a broken heart was to move on and Peyton would do it while advertising her clothing line. Peyton refused to listen to her best friend. But Brooke Davis knew had to get her way. Brooke packed a few one of a kind Clothes Over Bros dresses and limited edition accessories, just in case Peyton changed her mind.

Dressed in one of Brooke's seductive black dress, Peyton was never more thankful for listening to Brooke.  She checked her make up one last time before exiting the bedroom to knock the socks right off of Lucas.

"You...you're going out," he stuttered when she casually sashayed into the living room area.

"What, did you think I'd stay in the room all week long? I'm _**single**_ and on a beautiful island." she took one last look at herself in the mirror, but didn't look at her reflection. Peyton was watching Lucas and was satisfied at his reaction. Lucas quickly snapped his mouth shut and pried his ogling eyes away when she turned around to face him.

"But you said...I thought you were going to stay in tonight."

"I changed my mind. Don't wait up."

The hotel bar was quietly busy. Candlelit tables accompanied the soft melodic music to create a romantic atmosphere. But romance wasn't exactly on Peyton's mind, she just wanted it to appear that way to Lucas. Seated alone at the end of bar, Peyton nursed her drink.

_"Peyton!" he called out, slamming the door behind him. _

"_In the kitchen."_

_She had been washing the dishes when Lucas reached in and took the plate from her hands. He carelessly dropped it into the sink. Peyton just barely noticed the beaming smile on his face when he hugged her and picked her up off the ground._

_"I have the most amazing news to share with you."_

_"What? What is it?"_

_"They want to publish my book!"_

_"LUKE!" _

_"Can you believe it?"_

_Tears of joy began to well in her eyes, "Oh my God. Luke, I'm so proud of you."_

_A searing kiss helped the couple celebrate but the celebration would only last for so long. In all the excitement, Lucas had forgotten a very important detail to his deal. Slowly Lucas put Peyton back on to the ground and reluctantly he pulled away._

_"They want me to fly out to L.A. tomorrow."_

_Immediately Peyton knew this was too good to be true. After wo__rking with record executives and bands, Peyton had learned that signing a deal wasn't as simple as just signing your name on the dotted line. It took days of negotiations and renegotiations before both sides would agree on a contract. "Luke, our wedding is in two days..."_

_"I know, I know," Lucas cringed, "But if I don't do this now, they'll give the deal to someone else. They need to sign a writer by Monday to meet some sort of quota. Peyton, if I sign now, we can afford to have that reception you dreamed of. We can..."  
_

_"Fly, instead of drive, somewhere for our honeymoon?"_

_"Anywhere you want." he promised._

At least he fell though on one promise, but Peyton could care less about the amount of money Lucas would make. Money was never the reason why she said 'yes' when he asked her to marry him. It was because she loved him and she was never more proud of him when his dream came true. It seemed like a once in a life time opportunity and who would she be if she was the one who took it away from him. And if she had the chance to redo that day, she wouldn't do anything differently.

Peyton took another sip of her drink, wondering where they went wrong. Maybe they were moving too fast, after all, they were just nineteen when they got engaged. In the two years they dated, they only saw each other for a total of three months. But despite all that, saying 'yes' was the only answer in her mind and heart. So what changed?

His career did. It had taken up his time and attention. At first, Peyton didn't mind him staying up late to work on his book or showing up late to the bakery when they had to choose their wedding cake. Lucas deserved it, and she encouraged him to get lost into his work, maybe just a little too much. Slowly it began to strain their relationship. As she grew tired of waiting, Peyton began to think that maybe he wasn't ready for marriage yet. Maybe she wasn't either.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling me what you're drinking?"

Peyton looked up and saw that she was no longer sitting alone at the bar. Sometime while she was daydreaming, a handsome stranger slipped into the seat beside her.

"It's a Bellini."

He smiled, "Looks good. Care for another one?"

She shook her head, but offered a meek smile, "Thanks, but I just want to be alone tonight."

"Fight with your boyfriend?"

"Something like that." Peyton took another drink.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, he's an idiot."

"Actually, I don't mind at all."

He laughed and waved the bartender over. While he was busy ordering his drink, Peyton took the opportunity to check him over. He was well dressed in his suit - probably a business man of some sort - which meant that he was either on the island for work or was one of those workaholics who took their work on vacation. While she was busy trying to find out his eye colour, someone else slipped onto the empty stool on the other side of her and placed his order.

"Scotch. Neat."

Peyton huffed and finished off her drink in an un-lady-like fashion. His presence was quickly annoying her.

"Excuse me," Peyton leaned towards her new friend. "I think I'll take that drink now,"

He looked surprised until he saw a jealous Lucas staring back at him, "Sure, my pleasure."

With ease, the bartender quickly whipped up the three drinks and placed them on the bar in front of the rightful drinker.

"You know what, why don't we take our drinks over there," Peyton pointed towards the patio, "It's getting a little crowded here."

Lucas threw back his drink and quickly ordered another one. While he waited for his second drink, he couldn't help but watch Peyton walk arm in arm with another man.

_"Wanna watch cartoons with me, Uncle Lucas?" little Jamie Scott asked. _

_"Maybe later, buddy." Lucas replied sadly.  
_

_Jamie nodded his head, but didn't go back inside. Instead he sat next to his uncle in the patio chair. The compassion the five year old had must have come from __his mother.  
_

_"I'm sorry you didn't get to marry Peyton. I kinda wanted to carry the rings in front of everybody."_

_"Yeah, me too." Lucas managed a small chuckle. The need to be the center of attention must have come from his father. _

_"So what are you going to do now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, when mommy put daddy on a time out, daddy cut his hair and made her dinner, then everything was all better."_

_It was uncanny how the innocence of a child could cheer you up. "I don't think a hair cut will help me out with this one, J. Luke."_

_"Daddy also tells mommy she's pretty. And that he loves her, always and forever. He says girls like hearing mushy stuff."_

_"Hey Jamie. Breakfast is ready." _

_Lucas and Jamie looked up and saw Nathan standing at the door way. _

_"Gotta go, Uncle Luke." Jamie said as he scampered inside. _

_"So you gonna take my son's advice and tell Peyton all that 'mushy' stuff?"_

_"Always and forever, isn't that a Naley thing?"_

_Nathan shrugged, "I'll let you borrow it if it means seeing you and Peyton happy again."_

_The older brother rolled his eyes, "I think it's gonna take more than those three words to fix this, Nate. I took advantage of her. She's always been so supportive of me and so patient. I thought she wouldn't mind this last time. You know, I just wanted to give Peyton the wedding and honeymoon she deserves. But I just screwed up royally, didn't I?"_

_"Do you really want me to answer that?"_

_"Well, what am I supposed to do? She won't even talk to me."_

_"That's never stopped you before. But I guess you never had a book to finish either. Looks like you're doing a great job on that as well."_

Needless to say, Lucas never finished the chapter David wanted. Instead he went to the airport with the intention of winning Peyton back. On the way to the airport, Lucas pictured their reunion. He would proclaim his love for her and tell her everything she wanted to hear. Then she would kiss him and together, they would go on their honeymoon, not as the married couple they were supposed to be, but just as a happy couple in love.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead, all Lucas got was a glare and before he could utter two words, Peyton turned on her ipod. With being ignored for the next four hours, Lucas used to the time to ponder his next move. Knowing that Peyton was stubborn, Lucas decided to give Peyton what she wanted - time and space.

Perhaps he hadn't given her enough time and space. Watching Peyton go off with another man made him regret following her to the bar. He knew Peyton and knew that this was her way of trying to stick it to him. Lucas hated the fact that it was working. The sight of another man flirting with his Peyton made his blood boil but there was nothing he could do about it. Peyton wasn't his wife. She wasn't even his girlfriend anymore. She was free to talk and flirt with anyone she pleased and it killed him. It killed him because it was his fault.

"So, I guess your little plan is working," the man said.

"What plan?" asked Peyton.

"The one to make your boyfriend jealous,"

Peyton looked back into the bar to see Lucas throw back his second drink in a matter or seconds. Peyton bit her bottom lip. For someone who could care less about her or what she did, he watched her quite a bit."He's not my boyfriend. He's my ex,"

"For now,"

"What?"

"Well, if I was him and I let someone like you go, I'd do anything to get you back. But the million dollar question is, do you want him back?"

Peyton took a moment to sneak a peek at Lucas. He was slouched over the bar with another drink, trying to control his jealous anger. His eyes snapped up and caught hers. Peyton quickly looked back at the man. It was evident that she wanted to say 'yes' but couldn't.

"Look, my name is Kevin Brown. I'm an accountant for Cisco. I am a decent guy from Marin County in California, but I'm not going to lie either. If you want to make your boyfriend, your ex, or whatever he is really jealous, then I'm game. But if you want me to walk away, then I will. Oh and I like long walks on the beach."

"I'm Peyton," she introduced herself, "and since we're being honest right now, I guess it's only fair to tell you that I'm not the kinda girl who can just hook up with anyone, especially since this is supposed to be my honeymoon."

"This is your honeymoon?"

"Ye-up. So I guess this is the part where you walk away." Peyton said with a hint of disappointment.

"Only if you want me to."

"You're not going to run away even though the chances of hooking up is slim to none?"

"Let's just say I'm an old fashion kind of guy and not the kind that can sleep with a different girl every weekend.  I treat ladies with respect. So how about we just get to know each other and see where this goes?"

Peyton nodded her head. She hooked her arm through Kevin's and smiled.

"It's a nice night for a walk on the beach. Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N:** First of all thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock.

This fic was actually written in November, along with **Push**. I never posted till now because I had nothing for **Destiny** and felt bad for starting other fics when it wasn't done. Anyways, originally this fic was even more AU, with the stranger Peyton met at the bar being Jake instead of Kevin. But I made some changes, added a few things, and its what you're reading now.

One last thing - I hope this chapter explains why they didn't get married. The first chapter was more from her point of view - she didn't understand his intentions or let him explain them. This chapter kind of explains her insecurities and his intentions. Even though Lucas had taken Peyton's support and patience for granted, he was doing it so that he could financially take care of her.

Hope you like it and let me know what you guys think. I love reading your comments and thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

"Hello," she groggily answered.

"So what happened last night?" replied a cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"Brooke," Peyton groaned, "It's morning and I'm on vacation. Couldn't you at least wait til noon?"

"Well, excuse me for being a concerned friend. Besides you never called me last night to tell me about Lucas flying out with you. I had to learn that from Millicent who heard it from Mouth who heard it from Skills who heard it from Jamie who heard his dad tell Lucas he'd take him to the airport."

"Great," Peyton muttered.

"You gotta speak up, Peyton. I'm putting a dress together and I've got you on speaker."

"I said, nothing. We went for a walk and talked. That's it,"

"So, you and Lucas are good now?"

"What? No. I met this guy."

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed, "Details, now! How hot was he?"

"He's a nice guy, Brooke. Cute...very cute, but like I said, we just talked."

"Not even a kiss or a hug?"

"Well..."

"There was more than a kiss and hug?"

"NO! Brooke!"

"Well, quit holding out on me, P. Sawyer,"

"I hugged him goodbye,"

"Ugh, Peyton. I'm so disappointed in you now,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that my life can't be a soap opera," Peyton sarcastically replied.

"You better be,"

Peyton rolled her eyes. She got up from her bed and towards the bedroom doors. When she opened the door, her eyes immediately fell onto the empty couch that was serving as Lucas' bed.

"So what did broody have to say?"

"Nothing. He was asleep when I got back and it looks like he got up early too,"

"Hmm...not exactly the reaction we wanted, but it is Lucas. He is a bit of an oddball sometimes. You know what you should do next?"

"No, I'm not doing it, Brooke. I don't want to play mind games or any games for that matter,"

"Party pooper,"

Their conversation grew quiet. Being Peyton's best friend, Brooke knew the Peyton's mind was anything but silent.

"What's going on in that head of yours, P? Tell me."

Peyton had seen the travel brochures on the coffee table. They were the same ones she had found on Lucas' desk back home. Peyton bit her bottom lip, taking an extra second to mull over her thoughts. "I love him, Brooke."

"Hot guy from last night? Way to go P. Sawyer."

"Not him, Brooke." Peyton said sullenly.

"I know," Brooke said with compassion, "I had to try, right?"

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm falling apart here."

"It's natural to feel that way. I mean you risked our friendship for what's his face...you were with him for how many years? And you stuck by him even though he postponed your wedding two, technically three times."

"You're really not helping here." Peyton held onto her tears.

Brooke sighed, "Look, I'm just saying that getting over a relationship like yours isn't easy. It hurts and it sucks. But the truth of the matter is, he's just a guy, Peyton. And I hate seeing you like this all the time. You deserve better."

"I know...it's just...it's just that I always thought Lucas was **THE** guy, you know? He was always there for me...I was his girl. I don't know, maybe he got tired of saving me."

"Stop it. Stop right now, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. You will not blame yourself for this." Brooke mentally kicked Lucas' ass for breaking her best friend's heart.

"No, I know, Brooke. I didn't mean it in a low self-esteem kind of way...I'm just trying to figure out what went wrong between us. When did he fall out of love with me?"

"He never did." said a third voice.

"What?" a confused Peyton asked. "Brooke, didn't you just say…"

"That wasn't me, Peyton." Brooke said, "Um...Haley's here."

"Hey, guys." Haley shyly began, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop...ok, well maybe I did but only because I came over here to see if Brooke would help me get you to talk Lucas and work things out. But when I came in, I heard you guys talking and..."

"Whoa, slow down and back up Tutor-Mom. Back to the part about getting them to working things out. Why?"

"K, I know the two of you are pissed at Lucas," Haley cautiously entered the room, "And so was I...until he called me last night."

"Well, don't just stop there, keep going!" Brooke urged.

"I know that he still wants to be with you, Peyton. He said so...repeatedly. Pretty much every other sentence. It's the reason why he never refunded his ticket. Peyton, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

Haley sat on the stool beside the phone. Brooke put her scissors down and joined their friend at the counter top.

"He said he knows that he made a mistake, Peyton. Seeing you with that guy last night just made him realize how big of a mistake it was." Haley continued, "Peyton you have to know that he went on the trip to try to fix it, but now that you've met someone, he doesn't know how. Or if he can. Look, he doesn't know I'm telling you all this but I thought you should know before you really move on. He still loves you, Peyton."

Brooke and Haley waited to hear Peyton respond. There was nothing.

"I'm still here, guys...I just...I need to think about this."

"Peyton, whatever you decide, we'll support you 100 percent," Haley said, "But as Lucas' best friend too, could you just make sure he's alright? He didn't sound that well and I'm kinda worried about him."

"Yeah, I will." Peyton said.

"P. Sawyer, we're just a phone call away, alright?"

Peyton ended the call without another word. She was shocked with surprise. Lucas still loved her. Peyton couldn't help but to let out a smile; it was small, but it was still a smile.

"Ugggggghhhhh."

Peyton jumped at the sound of the noise coming from the bathroom.

"Luke?" she called out.

Last night, Lucas had tried to drink his jealously and sadness away. Drink after drink, he realized that all the alcohol in the world wouldn't make him feel better. In fact, it was only going to make him feel worse. So there he was, semi-conscious, with his head attached to the cold porcelain seat. The world was spinning and his head was pounding.

"Lucas?"

His eyes flew open. This was not the condition he wanted her to find him in. Quickly he lifted his head, but was only able to get it no more than an inch off the porcelain before he felt the urge to spew out more liquid.

"Oh, Lucas."

Without hesitation, Peyton was by his side taking care of him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said when he finished.

It was a very slow process, but somehow she managed to get Lucas cleaned up and to take a couple of Asprins. Changed into a clean set of pajamas, Peyton was now helping him onto her bed. Once on the soft surface, Lucas curled up into the fetal position. He was always a big baby. But he was her baby, at least he used to be. Peyton tucked him in and was about to leave.

"I love you , Peyton," Lucas mumbled just before he passed out.

Even though he was hung-over and probably wouldn't remember what he said when he'd be sober, Peyton could feel her stomach flip and heart flutter at those words. Maybe they still had a chance.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all your comments. I really appreciate the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Peyton's spirit and hope had been high right after Lucas mumbled that he loved her. He may have still been drunk, but he still said it. It had to count for something, right? Of course it did. And that's why she decided to give him a chance to explain himself. Unfortunately that meant that she also had to wait because Lucas was still passed out.

It was now nearing five in the evening as cabin fever began to set in for Peyton. The need for fresh air was becoming a necessity. On top of that, her stomach was begging for food. She checked on Lucas one more time; he was still dead to the world and it didn't look like he was going to get up any time soon.

"For here or to go, miss?" asked the girl making the turkey bacon sandwich.

"It's for..." Peyton started to say, but was interrupted.

"Actually, make that two sandwiches and put it on my tab. Room 2212." The counter girl nodded and flirted a smile at the man standing behind Peyton. "I hope you don't mind." Kevin said to Peyton when she turned around.

"Kevin, you really didn't have to."

"I don't mind at all, Peyton. Think of it as a thank you for putting up with me last night."

Peyton laughed. "I should be the one thanking you. You had to listen to me rant about Lucas."

"Speaking of which, has he come to his senses yet?"

"Honestly? I don't actually know, yet. Lucas had a bit too much to drink last night."

"What did I tell you? A little jealously goes a long way. So what do you say to adding a bit more fuel to the fire and enjoy your sandwich with me?"

Peyton hesitated, momentarily.

"Just as friends." he assured her.

"Sure, why not."

Time seemed to fly by. Peyton had only planned on leaving Lucas alone for half an hour, but two and a half hours had passed. Kevin was such a laid back guy and was easy to talk to. She had missed having simple conversations with someone but at the same time, she missed having those conversations with Lucas.

"I should get back to Lucas." Peyton stood up.

"Right, Lucas. You know, Peyton, I have to admit, I'm kinda disappointed that we didn't get a chance to see what we could have had. But I really hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you."

"And if you ever need to talk or need to make Lucas jealous again," he winked, "just give me a call. Room 2212."

Before parting, the two new friends hugged. It was just an innocent hug between two friends. But if someone from a distance, had only seen the two hug and exchange smiles, it could certainly look more than just friendly.

* * *

When he woke up, Lucas swore to himself that he'd never take another drink again. The lingering headache and foul taste in his mouth had taught him a painful lesson. But what was quickly learned was quickly forgotten when he spotted Peyton in the arms of another man just minutes earlier.

"Scotch. Neat." Lucas ordered as he took a seat at the bar. "And keep them coming."

The young bartender, Jesse, remembered Lucas from the night before. He was the strange foreigner who kept him entertained with an exaggerated tale of being on his honeymoon with his ex-fiancee. Jesse thought it was the alcohol talking and didn't believe the story until he helped Lucas back to his honeymoon suite at the end of the night.

"Lucas, you sure about this? I thought you came on this trip to win her back."

"Nah, I lost her." Lucas threw back another drink. "She doesn't want me anymore."

_"I can imagine why."_ Jesse thought.

"You ever been in love, Jesse?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Her name is Jasmine. We have been married for a year now."

"Well, here's to you and Jasmine." Lucas lifted his glass to Jesse before finishing off his scotch.

"Thank you. But you know, it wasn't easy. Jasmine's father disapproved of me but we didn't care. We were in love."

"That's a lovely story." Lucas pushed his glass towards Jesse, ready for another drink.

Jesse shook his head in disbelief and disgust as he poured another drink for Lucas.

"What was that for?"

"What was what?"

"That look when you shook your head."

"Forget it." Jesse muttered.

"No. Tell me." Lucas slid his glass a side and dared Jesse to speak his mind.

"Ok. You want to know what I think?" Jesse leaned his hands against the bar in front of him. "You are a liar."

"Well, don't hold back on me." Lucas joked, but Jesse was serious.

"You claim that you love this girl. That she's the one. But you couldn't possibly love as much as you say you do. Because if you did, then you would not be sitting here."

Jesse's honesty struck a chord with Lucas. It made his blood boil. "You don't know me."

"No, I don't." Jesse looked at Lucas sadly in the eye as he pushed the glass of scotch back in front of Lucas, "But the scotch sure does."

Lucas glared. And muttered something under his breath. Jesse, the bartender, was right, but he didn't want to hear it. Lucas stood up and reached for his wallet.

"Leaving so soon? But I just got here."

Lucas and Jesse looked at the woman who had just took a seat next to Lucas' stool. She had long sandy blonde hair that came down just past her shoulders. Her eyes were green, just like the ones Lucas loved staring into.

"A dirty martini, bartender." she placed her hand on top of Lucas' hand that was about to pull out a twenty dollar bill. "And put his drink on my tab."

Jesse shrugged helplessly and did what he was told. Lucas stared dumbfounded. She smiled at his goofy look.

"Sit and finish your drink."

"Actually, I have to..."

"Oh, come on. I hate to drink alone." she insisted.

Lucas hesitated but reasoned that it would be rude to walk a way from a lady who had just bought him a drink. As he sat back down, she offered her hand.

"I'm Lindsey."

* * *

"Lucas? Are you up?"

There was no answer. Peyton entered the bedroom to find the bed empty.

"Lucas?" she called out once more, but again didn't get an answer.

Frantically, Peyton checked the bathrooms, fearing that he may have passed out again. The bathrooms where empty. Lucas wasn't in the suite at all. She had called the front desk but no one seemed to see Lucas or be concerned about his whereabouts. It was a beautiful island and like many vacationers, he was probably out having fun.

Growing restless, Peyton finally decided to go downstairs to look for him herself. The bar was the first place she decided to look. And as luck would have it, she spotted him almost immediately. Lucas was sitting at the bar, laughing. He didn't appear to be the guy with a broken heart that Haley had described over the phone, nor did he look like the hung over guy that told her that he loved her. Tears began to well as she tortured herself by watching Lucas laugh with another woman.

She had been right all along. He didn't really love her.

Peyton remained hidden behind the potted plants as she watched Lucas drink with the attractive young woman who was literally hanging all over him. Suddenly, Lucas stood up and the woman reached for his hand. Peyton tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat but it only seemed to grow bigger. She couldn't bare to watch anymore.

Sleep wasn't an option. She didn't even bother trying. Though she would never admit it, Peyton was waiting up for Lucas. The hours of the early morning passed quickly.

1 AM. 2 AM...

She turned on the TV to keep her company and that's when the tears began to fall.

3 AM. 4 AM. 5 AM...

She finally gave in and cried herself to sleep.

6 AM...

The sun was beginning to rise when her eyes fluttered open. It was the start of a new day. But ironically, it was the end of Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton flicked off the television, sniffing back her tears from her red puffy eyes. She disappeared into the bedroom and began to pack.

7 AM...

Her belongings were all neatly packed in her suitcases and waiting idly by the door. Peyton's flight had been rescheduled for the next flight out which was departing at 10:30AM. Without leaving a note, Peyton was ready to go. She was tired of waiting. She was ready to put Lucas behind her. When she swung the door open, Lucas fell to the floor with a thud.

* * *


End file.
